prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC08
'Fake Real Magician? '(偽の本物の魔術師？''Nise no honmono no majutsu-shi?) is the eight episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features the start of Lilly's life in the human world. Plot ''In class, Yuuki and their classmates are watching Roku and his friend tried to do a magic trick which ended up failed. Lilly who just came asked Roku if she can try it. Sora told her its not a good idea, but Lilly doesn't listen and performed the magic outstandingly good. She even show some other tricks. But when doing a certain trick, her magic gets out of control. It happens until the next day which makes things floats on its own, cat flies, trees dancing and other. Lilly must learn to control it before things get out of hand. But its not easy when a demon is hunting her. Synopsis Lilly just arrived at school when Roku and his friend is centered by their classmates. Roku is trying to show them a magic trick he learned last night. Yuuki told him to give up since she watched him practiced and always failed. Roku who spotted Lilly called her and told her to do something for his magic trick. But as expected, he failed. Lilly who become curious ask if she could try. Yuuki was very excited to see Lilly's magic trick but Sora told her its not a good idea. But Lilly already step forward and borrowed her friend's pencil cases. She do a magic trick which impressed her friends. She does other tricks which is pulling stuffs from a bag. She borrowed Roku's bag and pulled many unbelievable things. Suddenly, Lilly pulled out and lion cub, but its blue. Suddenly, a swarm of flying hamsters fly from the bag followed by a strong windy green light that creates a light explosion. Which makes the whole class amazed and shocked. The bell rings as they wait for something to happen. When nothing happened, Lilly, Sora and Yuuki sighed as their teacher came in. Lilly who sat next to the window looked outside as she sat down and saw a cat on the windowsill. She poked the window to the cat's face. Suddenly, another cat peeked, followed by another two. The cat startled and flew away. Then she held her breath as she looked that many cats and dogs are flying. She screamed as she fell from her seat. All students gathered in front of the window. But the second grader classes hasn't realized. Noir heard the commotion and looked in the window when a pink elephant blocks the view. Noir stood followed by Shiro and Miho and both ran outside followed by their friends and saw unbelievable things. Cats and dogs are flying, a pink elephant stood, the clouds are becoming cotton candies, the trees become bubbles, one side of the school is raining chocolate, birds turning into paper birds and other unbelievable things happened. They spot Lilly and ask what happened. Lilly turned with a scared face. She told them what happened. Shiro tried to fix it with his demonic magic. Noir told him not to do it, but he done it but things things doesn't change. Or so they thought. Kito and Yuuki shouted from the teacher's building. When Sora and the others arrived, all teachers had turned into kids. Lilly who saw almost cried, but then Noir hold one of the baby teacher and she pulled Shiro's ear. Noir know that the babies are from Shiro's magic. She yelled at him saying that she already warned him. Kito asked why is it Shiro's fault, Miho quickly covered for them and said its about a different problem. Kito quickly gathered all students in the hall and ask for suggestion until things back to normal. Yuuki told the students that its better for all of them to stay in here until things are safe. A student asked if this happens because of Lilly's magic trick. Yuuki told him that its only a coincidence and there is no such thing as magic. Then another asked then what made this happen. Yuuki can't answer and Kito grab her microphone and told them that nobody knows why is this phenomenon occurs. It might got something to do with the incidents that happened lately. Students began to talk to each other and some almost cried. Yuuki took back the microphone and she said that she will volunteer to go out and try to fix things. Kito is surprised and told Yuuki that its dangerous. Lilly who heard it walks forward and said that she will join Yuuki. Her friends told her its dangerous, but Lilly said she can't let this be. Miho then smiled and stood next to her and said that she'll help her if this is how its going to be. Seeing that, Kito is very surprised as he stared to her. Miho glanced at him and looked away with sad eyes. Sora put her hands over Miho and said that she got no choice but to help. Noir sighed and pushed Shiro ordering him to also help. Shiro asked why only him. Noir was about to walk back but Yuuki pulled two of them and said that they must join. Noir sighed and said she must join if they insisted, with a smile. Yuuki asked for Kito's permission. Kito sighed as he allowed them, but in one condition, he must join them. Kito passed another student council member to watch over the hall. They walk around the school and Noir suggested that they keep the teachers safe first because babies tends to create a mess. Shiro feel a chill on his spine agree to her. They went to the teachers building when they heard a walking sound. They stopped and the cures know they can't transform here with Kito around. Suddenly, Roku catch his breath after running up the stairs. Miho asked why is he running like that. Roku said he saw feathers on the hall entrance and he went to check it. Then, he saw a weird bird shadow and it followed him. He ran here after he saw Miho and Kito from the window. They wonder about that, Kito said it might be one of the weird animals. Roku joined them and they managed to keep the babies in the teachers room. Kito told them he's going to search for the principal with Roku and Shiro. The girls went downstairs to the classes and found that one class is wrecked. Then, the door and windows closed with a gust of wind as Bliss appeared. All lights are out making students in the hall scared. Kito, Roku and Shiro quickly went to look for the girls. Shiro suggest they split up which where he intended to use his powers. But Kito suggested that they stick together. Shiro agrees and he hoped that the girls are okay. Bliss showed up with a soul fragment on her hand. She said to the cures that if they want this soul returns to the owner's body, they must give Lilly to her. They protected her saying that they wont allow it. But Lilly stepped forward saying that she'll give herself up. She smiled in her tears. She said that she may not belonged here after all. She can't control her magic and made the school a mess. Bliss was about to take her as the cures transformed except Lilly. Seeing that, Bliss creates a Daemonium using the soul. They attacked Bliss as Noir grabbed Lilly. Lilly pushed her away saying that she must let her go. Noir slapped her saying that so what if she can't control her magic. Even Shiro still can't control his magic. Things may be though for them for they are not human and possessed inhuman powers. But Lilly herself is the one who told her to never give up and look at the bright side. They will find away to take those souls and wake everyone. But if all of them are captured, no one else can do it and the world will be destroyed. Lilly stared at Noir who suddenly got attacked by Bliss who about to capture Lilly. Lilly transformed and helped the cures. Meanwhile, the boys outside are going to the class building, but they found two other boys who ran to them with their hands and legs bleeding. Kito and Roku helped them sit as they pointed to behind the hall. Shiro ran there followed by Roku. They are terrified seeing another of their friend's body lay on the ground. His head bleeds, along with his left leg. Shiro feel a magic casted on him. He told Roku to tell Kito while he quickly cast a healing spell to lessen the bleedings. Kito came with shocked in his face. Shiro is ripping her t-shirt and tie them to stop the bleeding. Kito called some of the student council members and three of them get out to help. Kito and Shiro carry the body to the hall backstage while Roku and other student council members are helping the two others. Shiro could hear Kito mumbled, "what is happening? who did this?". He wished he could answer him. But for now, he must keep everything a secret. The cures are fighting the Daemonium, but afraid that it'll wreck the class. Lilly told them that they must attack and kill the Daemonium. If the class is wrecked, she will try and fix it. They finally fight it without hesitating and managed to defeat it. Lilly cast her attack to Bliss who managed to run away, leaving the Daemonium's fragment to the cures hand. Lilly uses her magic to restore the classroom and she also managed to clean things up. She picked the green fragment and keep it. When they got outside, they saw all students and teacher gathered in the hall. An ambulance is outside and a friend of them is taken into it. Yuuki asked what happened to the student council members and they explained. Shiro called Noir said he must talk to them. Noir who is with Sora, Lilly and Yuuki meet him behind the library. Shiro explained what happened and said that Roku and Kito also saw their bodies. Yuuki asked where Roku is, but after seeing the bleeding body, he fell and barfed and he ran to the water taps. Yuuki ran to see him, but the teachers asked her to help. Just when Miho told her that she found Roku. Roku sat under the tree and feels sick remembering what he saw. Miho asked him if he's okay. He told Miho he saw the body. He saw him bleed and dying. Roku started to shaked and cry as Miho told him that its going to be okay. She pat his head and said that she promise that she will stop this. Roku doesn't understand, but he smiled hearing that. Meanwhile, Sora who helped other students calm spotted Kito. She came to him and sit next to him. Kito said that he witnessed the dying student. He couldn't protect him as he start to held his tears. Sora told him, people are human because they feel pain. If they feel pain by seeing that, it means they are still human. She said that Kito already do his best to protect him, but sometimes, this thing called destiny changed it. Sora stood and said that she know Kito is a strong person and she promised to stop this from happening. Before she leaves, Kito asked Sora if she and Miho are hiding something from him. Sora stopped, but then she turned and asked, "what thing?". After that, Kito smiled and walk with her to help the others. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro Villains * Bliss * Daemonium Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Okada Mura Trivia * Kito has suspicion about Miho and Sora. * Cure Incanto performed Magical Distortion for the first time Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes